


Past Life, Past Love.

by klarolineagainnaturally



Category: The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: F/M, Klaroline, vacay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7724065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarolineagainnaturally/pseuds/klarolineagainnaturally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I fell in love with you three lifetimes ago and I’ve been looking for you ever since but I’ve been starting to give up and my friends’s new crush has your eyes and oh god I’m not going to steal someone’s date just because I’m hoping you’re the person I met in a past life (jk yes I am)" +(Soulmate/Reincarnation AU) -- Vacay gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past Life, Past Love.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Austennerdita2533](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austennerdita2533/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this vacay gift!

Caroline slipped into the dream again, searching for nothing but finding his face in the overwhelming darkness. It appeared as though his blue eyes had been staring straight into her soul. Those bright pools of wonder seemed to have a grasp on her very being.  
  
"I fancy you," his familiar voice echoed as the darkness began to transition into light.   
  
A street lamp stood tall. It was hung in an outside garden and she suddenly found herself in a long extravagant blue dress. She couldn't will herself to speak; the words would not slip out of her mouth. All she could do was admire his handsome features. He had a devilish smile stretched across his face, his eyes lit up in happiness. The rest of his features were unfocused, her vision barely being able to make out the stubble along his jaw. The bell rung and he became distracted. It was always the bell that interrupted them. Her mind was trapped in a box, banging on the walls to be set free, to respond.  
  
It was all for naught as she threw her upper half up to sit in her small single bed. She looked around, eyes landing on her sleeping roommate on the far side of the room. Her breathing was quiet as her body slept in the foetus position. Caroline breathed out slowly before kicking her feet under the sheets in anger.  
  
"Shit," she muttered, getting out of bed to turn the alarm off on her phone. She crept about, getting herself ready for the day. It was her fault for choosing classes so early. At the time it seemed like a good choice; get all of the classes out of the way and have the rest of the day to relax. She didn't take into account that her early morning run would subsequently become an early 'early morning run'.  
  
Caroline gasped, tripping over a large black rucksack in the middle of the room. She resisted the urge to shout, despite it being her roommates fault. She huffed and brought herself up again, slipping on her neon pink running shoes. She always had a flare for the pink, 'girly' styles. Once her MP3 player was strapped to her arm and her ear buds were secure she made her way out, slowly shutting the white door of their room. The dorm wasn't big, only a small number of doors lined up against the deep brown coloured hallway walls.  
  
She stepped out of the building and switched her music on, beginning her stretches against a nearby bench. Light was creeping over the horizon but slowly, keeping the need for lit lampposts across the campus. She lifted her arms up, stretching them out in a number of positions. Running had become her outlet for stress, especially with the dreams that constantly plagued her nights.  
  
Caroline bounced on her heels, flicking her wrists a little before taking off down the path. The weather was calm, a slight breeze pushing the loose strands of her blonde hair back in the low heat. Her pace was steady and even, picking up every so often to change her pattern. She would need a long shower if she predicted correctly. The campus had a long row elm trees beside the path, guiding her way along. The bright green leaves held firmly on the branches of the trees. The smell of fresh grass as she ran past gave her the extra boost she needed, the aroma filling her nostrils. Running along campus had suddenly become pleasant due to the lack of litter and the welcoming of spring time.  
  
After half an hour she had nearly come full circle in her run for the second time. Her mouth became dry and she regretted her decision to not bring a water bottle along. Caroline saw a male figure with his foot up on a black wooden bench, water bottle beside his foot. He was focused on re-tying his thin white laces. From what she could see he had curly sandy hair and...sizeable muscles. He wore a black, sleeveless sports shirt along with baggy shorts. She made her way over.  
  
"Hey, d'you mind if I take some of your water?" she asked, her voice sweet in its tone.  
  
"As opposed to borrowing," the British accented male replied jokingly, his head still down, "Go ahead."  
  
Caroline smiled, taking the bottle, her heavy breathing signalling her thanks. She flipped open the lid, taking more than her fair share. The cold liquid ran down her throat to her delight, a number of spots of water dripping onto her chin.  
  
"Thirsty?" the stranger lifted his head up to view the blonde girl. His eyes bore into hers. Those eyes. Blue, and so deep. So familiar.  
  
Caroline choked at the sight and spat out her water, some spritzing onto the handsome fellow to his dismay. She coughed loudly, patting her chest. He held back a disgusted facial expression, quickly wiping his cheek before patting the girl's back.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned, but failed to hide the slight smile behind it.  
  
Caroline continued to cough, ending her dramatics with the clearing of her throat. "Yes, sorry," she held a hand up to reassure, "Oh my gosh I spat all over you, I am so sorry."  
  
_Fuck_. she thought, almost screaming internally. When people used the phrase 'dream guy'...they weren't joking.  
  
Caroline couldn't believe her eyes, her eyes staring at him incredulously. He didn't look the same, heavier, rugged stubble now covering his face and his hair chopped short, but his eyes… His blue eyes hadn't changed a single bit, still displaying that familiar mischievous glint.  
  
He nodded, accepting her apology as he wiped his faced with his shirt. In any other circumstance he may have been less than kind, but her frantic apologies made it up to him. He studied the pale skin of hers, sweat collecting over her small pink lips and spreading down her cheeks. A single hair dangled onto her forehead but she quickly blew it away. Something about her gave him a feeling of Deja vu, her eyes so bright and full of light.  
  
"It's fine," he replied calmly, "Have we met before?"  
  
_Is it him? It doesn't look quite like him but...something is the same. It must be the eyes. No, it couldn't be. Besides, I can't exactly say "yeah, I think we were long lost lovers in a past life and now we've found each other again"._ Caroline rambled in her head before answering, "No, I don't think so. I...'ve...gotta go." She smiled awkwardly, placing the bottle down before rushing off.

* * *

* * *

  
  
"Psst, psst, Caroline!" a young brunette leaned across the desks.  
  
Caroline jumped slightly, startled by a sudden poke at her shoulder, "Hm? What?"  
  
The brunette rolled her eyes, "Daydreaming?"  
  
She shrugged and nodded, "I guess." She drifted back into her state of thought.  
  
"Psst, psst!"  
  
Caroline's attention was a caught again by the same girl, "What?"  
  
"Tonight, there's a party. There's this really hot guy I met that I want you to meet," she informed Caroline, her lips in a gleeful smile.  
  
"Okay...and?" Caroline raised an eyebrow. Normally, she would giggle and squeal along but her thoughts were elsewhere.  
  
"I want to ask him to be my date for the Spring Ball," the brunette reached to punch her friend's shoulder with a laugh. The Spring Ball was a lavish black tie event; everyone was scrambling to find dates, dresses and suits.  
  
"Hayley, is there something more interesting than the literature we’re studying right now?" the red headed professor with thick circle lensed glasses inquired.  
  
Hayley smiled sweetly, shaking her head.  
  
"Good. Now, Caroline's work," she began, piquing the interest of the blonde, "Is magnificent." The woman picked up a sheet of paper before reading out, "I saw it all. Everything. I saw lifetimes in which I travelled the world, in which I experienced marvellous feats, in which I fell in love. To see was not enough; I had to find the eyes behind the velvet curtains. He told me he enjoyed me. What was there to enjoy?"  
  
Embarrassed though she was to have her work read out, it was entrancing to hear her own words spoken. It was true, it wasn't just some fairy tale story; she really did see it all. Under the bright hospital lights, recovering from the accident, she had fallen into her past lives. When she 'met' him, her life had been turned upside down and she had to know more, see more. Caroline spent her whole summer researching reincarnation and near death experiences, amazed at the numerous accounts. Years and years later into her third year of university she had still been searching, but for him. And suddenly she was wondering in her small desk seat if she had found him in the man she spat on. Caroline dismissed her thoughts to smile awkwardly at the professor applauding her work.

* * *

* * *

  
  
"And so I said to Tiffany, I said– Caroline!" Hayley smiled, donned in a tight pair of jeans and a sparkly black shirt. "Finally you're here," she walked over, holding her hands on the blonde's shoulders, "Gosh, I've been waiting forever."  
  
Caroline apologised, wincing, "Sorry, just had some things to do." She would have said she was busy getting ready but she would never get away with it in her frumpy college sweatshirt and jeans. In freshman year she went all out for every party and she would have done the same for this one, but she wasn't planning on staying for long. Really she had been writing down her experience with the dark blonde man most of her afternoon, hoping he wasn't a ghost or a hallucination or something. "So, where's this guy you want to sex up?" she gave a friendly smile.  
  
Hayley laughed and winked, "Come on, he's seriously drop dead gorgeous." She pulled the girl along with her, tightly gripping her arm.  
  
"Caroline, this is Klaus," the brunette smiled widely as people parted, revealing the stranger that had plagued Caroline's mind.  
  
"You," she breathed, unable to keep in her shock. Despite already seeing him once, to see him again full view, his blue eyes shimmering under the fluorescent lighting...struck her with surprise once more.  
  
He raised an eyebrow, one end of his lip curving up into a grin as he recognised the 'spitting' girl, "You."  
  
Her jaw was slightly dropped, eyes concentrating on his blue orbs. How could he not be the man she fell in love with? Who her past life fell in love with? He did not shy away; his pupils focused on her own, studying away.  
  
"You two know each other?" Hayley cut in, interrupting their staring match.  
  
Klaus chuckled and shrugged, his eyes not leaving Caroline's. "She choked on her water and spat all over me. I know I'm handsome but I suppose I'm too handsome for my own good," he said with a confident smirk.  
  
Hayley laughed but Caroline only cracked a smile, her poker face on full show. A billion thoughts were rushing through her head.  
  
"I uh," she started, "Wanted to give back to the planet." Caroline said plainly, gaining a laugh out of him. "...I need a drink," she mumbled and made her quick meander through the place to the table of refreshments.  
  
The party went on and on, keg stands and girls making out abundant. Caroline felt herself be pulled into the atmosphere, consuming way too many drinks. Finally the party began to calm down and she stumbled along to now empty couch, flopping onto it.  
  
"Now if you want to throw up on me, that costs," a deep British voice chimed, a body landing next to hers on the cream coloured couch.  
  
Caroline looked up and groaned, "You again..."  
  
"Me again," he chuckled, tilting his head.  


She decided to strike up a conversation, resting her head against her hand, “So, what do you study…Klaus?”

He admired her beauty even as her mascara was smudged beyond repair. He smiled and said, “History and art… It fascinates me.”

Caroline let out a laugh, rolling her eyes to his dismay, “Probably got mommy and daddy to pay for it all while some of us had to earn their way into this place.” She was no stranger to this type of person, she could see them so easily, his posh accent, formal language and ‘perfect’, put together look.

Klaus opened his mouth to speak but paused, frowning, “What if I did? Would that change your opinion of me so drastically?”

She rolled her head back, humming up at the ceiling, “Mmmaybe, most of the people here are all the same— cocky, wouldn’t know hard work if it hit them in the face.” Her first days in the university were filled with people trying to one-up each other, how their parents bought them this car and that car. She couldn’t compete even if she wanted to.  
  
Caroline let out a deep sigh. "You're not real," she grumbled unaware that her thoughts were being broadcasted to him.  
  
Klaus raised an eyebrow, taking in the drowsy blonde's appearance once more, "I'm not?"  
  
"No... You're just a figment...of my imagination..." she nodded slowly, eyes glazed over.  
  
He wanted to laugh but was more intrigued than anything, "Why's that?"   
  
"You just are..." she said, adjusting herself to sit up more to face him.

Oh god. His eyes, they were the same, completely the same...  
  
"You're funny," he commented, cheeky smile etched across his handsome face, "I enjoy you."  
  
If her life was a television show that moment would have shown her eyes becoming portals into some other dimension. It could be no coincidence that his eyes and words were so similar. What could she do, shocked and frozen in place? It was like something was just reeling her in closer to his face, inspecting his rugged features...and those eyes... Without even a thought she planted her lips on his, kissing him deeply for what felt like forever.  
  
Then reality hit. "Shit, sorry," she pulled back abruptly, shaking her head, "Hayley likes you, hell, you’re going to the ball together– I'm not going to throw away friendship over one hunch..." She blinked a couple times, trying to snap herself out of it. He was stunned, not even paying attention to her frantic words.  
  
"Guys!" Hayley appeared with expert timing, dragging along a less than sober football player.  
  
The pair on the couch turned their heads, but Klaus still had the look of shock on him at what had just occurred. He barely recalled the words she said but remembered her ‘hunch’. What could she have meant?  
  
"Care, this is Tyler," Hayley said in a musical manner, "He's really…hot.” There wasn’t much else to say about him. “He’d love to be your date to the ball.”  
  
Caroline frowned in confusion, "What?”  
  
"Uhuh, you have a date, no more lonely Caroline,” Hayley replied, ruffling the girl’s hair.  
  
Caroline’s eyes wandered to Klaus but immediately moved back. She forced a smile, “Great!”

* * *

* * *

  
  
"You've got to be kidding me!" the dark brunette laughed loudly among the crowds of attendees, sat at their large circular table. Hayley wore a long silk dress, champagne in colour with thin straps holding it up onto her shoulders.  
  
Caroline tried making conversation with her date, but it was no use. She found herself more occupied with things like the fact that she kissed someone all because they _might_ have been her literal dream guy. That, and if she heard Tyler talk about how great he was at football one more time she would scream.  
  
The blonde sighed quietly to herself before piping up, "I'm feeling a little queasy... I need some fresh air." She stood up, not waiting for their replies, and rushed outside, her heels clacking down the many steps. Caroline rested against a beautiful stone fountain, away from the door’s view.  
  
Klaus had looked concerned as she made her exit, sitting up straight to watch her go. "Is she okay?" he asked. He had thought about the kiss on and off for weeks but didn’t have a real chance to talk to her one on one.  
  
Hayley shrugged, "She'll be fine."  
  
Tyler sat to the side, uncaring. "She's a little...weird," he noted, resting his elbows against the table.  
  
Hayley shrugged once more, "She used to be really fun in high school but then she had a car accident and now she's obsessed with this guy in a 'past life' or some shit. She writes about him a lot in her dream journals." Hayley wasn't one to shy away from personal information, and spreading said personal information.  
  
"You read her journals?" Klaus raised an eyebrow, unimpressed with her callous. On top of that, his intrigue increased more. He suddenly knew what her ‘hunch’ was but he wasn't sure he understood fully. He largely wanted to dismiss her as some 'crazy' girl who would become a stalker but something about her made him want to know more. When she kissed him, her soft lips had him in a trance. There was something about her, a warmth and familiarity in her ways, in her eyes.  
  
"What can I say? They're fun to read," Hayley laughed, twirling the tooth pick in between her long fingers.  
  
He rose from his seat, "I'm just going to check on her." Tyler and Hayley exchanged glances but otherwise ignored his words, continuing their own conversation.  
  
It was a clear night, little stars dotted across and the moon in full view. Klaus stepped out, wandering around the side to find Caroline by a street lamp, sighing to herself a number of times.  
  
"Caroline," he called out, stepping forward to meet her.  
  
Caroline pursed her lips and nodded, "Hey." She stood in silence for a moment but spoke quickly before he could take the chance, "I'm sorry about the party...when I...kissed you. I was drunk and even though you are totally great, Hayley really likes you and I'm not about to betray her trust." Klaus followed her words, taking them in one by one with a couple nods of his head.  
  
"Do you like horses?" he asked out of the blue, leaning against the wall next to her. She turned her head, blinking at him slowly, speechless at his choice of subject.  
  
"I uh...I guess, they're pretty," she answered, looking up at the street lamp.  
  
He nodded in agreement, "They're also loyal, that's what I like about them."  
  
Caroline couldn't help but laugh, "Am I horse then?"  
  
Klaus chuckled, scratching the back of his neck, "No, well, you are loyal." He hummed to himself before beginning another new topic, "Do you believe in things like fate?"  
  
Well, if the person in front of her was who she thought he was then boy did she ever! But Caroline had to let that go. She kissed him...why? Because she thought she finally had him in her grasp and she wanted to take the chance. However, _'he's my lover from a past life'_ probably would not suffice as an excuse for stealing her friend’s date. It was all so conflicting.  
  
"Hm...I don't know," she muttered, "I'm in a...rut at the moment."  
  
Klaus saw the slight pain on her pale face and smiled reassuringly, "I do, believe it or not."

“Why’s that?”

“You’re here.”

Caroline needed a moment to take that in but found herself giggling, “Yeah, okay.”

“Is that so hard to believe?” he tilted his head to the side, admiring her.

She almost wanted to slap him for giving him more reasons to be just like the mystery man. “Now you’re going to say how you ‘fancy’ me,” she said sarcastically, mimicking his accent, turning away from him.

“Caroline,” he stepped behind her, waiting patiently for her to turn.

Slowly she spun, her shimmery blue dress moving against the overlay mesh fabric, “Yes?”

Klaus lifted a hand to stroke her cheek, “I fancy you.” No more words were spoken. She couldn’t find the ones to fit the situation, as if the dictionary in her head had been locked shut. Caroline panicked internally, was she really going to steal her friend’s date?

She couldn’t.

He pressed his lips against hers gently, holding back a smile as she reciprocated. Their lips moved in unison, eyes shut tightly as they embraced the moment.

Yes she could.

She sighed happily, bringing herself back down to earth.

“Do you want to go somewhere else?”


End file.
